


50 Shades of Jacob Frye

by jillthethrill



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Parody, so i'll write something sexual, sorry im bored, sorta funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillthethrill/pseuds/jillthethrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Jacob wanted to do is to be inside of you, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Jacob Frye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be an amazing story.  
> Also, sorry it's short, University is torture... Also expect one every week or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Jillian out.

_The Shit Begins_ \- Part I

 

"Oh shit. No. Someone just shot the horse." You heard someone say.

"What the fuck?"

The carriage bumped onto other carriages before entering a sudden stop.

"That's it!" You yell as you get out. You saw a mysterious hooded man with two other people by his side, what was this nonsense? Why would they shoot _your_ carriage? "You, come here, now!" You heard the man say. "Why the fuck I answer to you, shithead!" You responded back, furious because you were supposed to go to this important meeting with your father. "Come here you little tw-"

"Jacob, if we're going to kidnap her, that's not the best way to reason with her.

"Fine."

"Kidnap me? The fuck- Can you believe this fuck over here? Get outta of here!" You said with your funny New York accent." "Hey Ronald, let's go find another carriage, we'll report these shitheads to the police tomorrow."

You walked past the first two, one seemed to be a funny looking Indian man. Suddenly an arm grasped you small wrist, and you were pulled back to meet with the man's face.

"Let. Go"

"Can't do love, sorry."

"What do we do with the other twat. Evie?"

Then suddenly, the woman threw a knife directly at his head, killing him instantly.

"What the fuck. Let me go, I'm serious! I have connections with dangerous peo-"

"That's exactly why we're kidnapping you, bitch. You heard of them Templars?"

"Of course dipshit, I am on- oh shit, you're an Assassin?"

"No shit"

"Once my father hears of this you're all dead, you hear me!"

"He wont, we'll probably kill him by then"

"You have no idea what you're messing with, Assassin!" I said.

"Get in." He responded roughly.

I got in this weird looking carriage, was all black, just like hid costume, hideous it was.

"Typical Templar outfit eh?" (imagine Shay's outfit, but with a more feminine look to it) He said.

There was a long pause of silence.

"If this ride is going to take this long, tell me your name" You said to break the awkwardness.

"Jacob Frye, that's Evie, my sister, and he's Henry, Henry Green" He said.

"Holy shit, that was easy, thought that I was going to have to interrogate you three." You said with a laugh at the end.

"Then what's your name?" Evie said.

 "The name's (Y/N)"

"Just so you know, if you kill my dad, even though I never liked him, shit's going down, Frye."

"Sure... If shit's going down, why didn't you attempt to attack us?"

"I was tired, just got here from New York, what did you expect, plus I would probably escape in the first week or so."

"Of course love"

"You don't even know Frye."

 

 


End file.
